Le Royaume des Îles
by General Pingu
Summary: 3 ans après la chute de Rago un nouveau mégalomaniaque fait son apparition au royaume de Nisídes drákon. Kyoya, Ginga, Madoka et Yu sont envoyé pour donner un coup de main au roi Vasilliás. Qui aurait put se douter de son identité. (Warning : AU, Fem!Kyoya, OC peu important)
1. Sa Majesté Vasilliás

**Général : Salut ^^**  
 **Zayel : Enfin de retour feignasse.**  
 **Général** **: Plus ou moins. J'étais en panne d'inspiration.**  
 **Zayel : L'excuse.**  
 **Général** **: Et comme je n'ai pas encore la trame complète de cette fiction je risque de mettre du temps à la publier (surtout que j'ai un déménagement en parallèle).**  
 **Zayel : Jamais tu t'excuse ?**  
 **Général** **: Euh oui désolée pour cette absence un peu trop prolongée.(surtout toi Goenji Sorahono) Mais du coup je reviens encore avec du RyuKyo et je vous dis bonne lecture ^^  
**

 _Auteur(e) : General Pingu (anciennement ZoeL304)_  
 _Titre : Le Royaume des Îles_  
 _Manga(s) : BMF, AU éstéra_  
 _Pairing : RyuKyo_  
 _Autre : OCC un peu quand même, **Fem!Kyoya** , AU éstéra (expliqué dans la suite)_  
 _Disclamer : BMF ne m'appartient pas mais l'AU oui et l'image aussi (même si elle est moche pas toucher)_

Cette histoire se passe dans un AU où le Beyblade est remplacé par ce que j'ai appelé éstera (c'est une idée qui est de moi si vous désirez l'emprunter demandez d'abord je vous prie). Et donc l'éstera c'est quoi ? C'est un type de combat où les participants invoquent un esprit et s'approprient leurs pouvoirs le temps de l'invocation et revêtissent l'armure de leur invocation. La partie se finie quand un des deux éstérant/combattant est dans l'incapacité de combattre ou de maintenir son esprit invoqué. L'éstéra n'est pas utilisé que en combat.

* * *

 **Chapitre 1 : Sa Majesté Vasilliás**

Ça fait aujourd'hui trois ans que Ginga à réussit à mettre fin au règne de Rago. J'ai passé ces trois dernières années à intégrer l'éstéra en Afrique avec mes amis, Nile et Damure, et entraîner les jeunes qui veulent apprendre. Après la disparition de Ryuga pendant le combat final contre Rago je n'ai pas put rester au japon, très peu de personne le savent mais Ryuga et moi entretenions une relation. Il n'était clairement pas la personne la plus attentionnée ou dévouée mais à sa manière il m'aimait. Je ne sais même pas si il a eut des funérailles, il n'était certainement pas le plus apprécié des hommes, mais souvent je regarde la constellation du dragon et me essaie de me convaincre qu'il est mieux là haut avec L-Drago. Avant de repartir pour Tokyo après la défaite de Némésis j'ai retrouvé un de ses bijoux qu'il ne quittait jamais, un pendentif à tête de dragon avec ses initiales : R.V., Le garder avec moi c'est comme l'avoir à mes côtés.

J'aurais aimé rester au Caire plus longtemps mais Ginga a organisé de petite retrouvailles. Il n'y aura pas tous les éstérants légendaires mais au moins notre petite bande : Ginga, Madoka, Kenta, Tsubasa, Yu et moi. Et c'est donc pour ça que je suis à l'aéroport du Caire faisant mes au revoir à Nile et Damure alors que mon avion décolle de 5 minutes. Je ferais peut être bien de me dépêcher.

* * *

Même si je n'étais pas plus excitée que ça de retourner au Japon ça fait du bien de revoir mes amis. Ginga est toujours aussi souriant et optimiste, il travail désormais pour l'AME et comme moi entraîne les jeunes éstérants avant qu'ils n'entre dans le système des compétitions, il n'a que très peu changé physiquement, il laisse pousser ses cheveux et a un look un peu plus sérieux, son écharpe au placard. Madoka est devenue une très belle jeune femme travaillant aussi à l'AME, formant les futurs experts et soigneurs d'éstéra. Kenta a grandit et a laissé tombé l'éstéra au profit d'une école de commerce. Tsubasa s'est coupé les cheveux et s'entraîne maintenant auprès de Ryo et Hikaru pour devenir le prochain directeur de l'AME enveloppé dans des habits ennuyeusement formel. Yu lui est devenu est sacré bonhomme toujours aussi surexcité, il a bien grandit faisant maintenant la taille de Ginga et a opté pour un nouveau look plus sombre me faisant un peu penser à celui de Ryuga, il est désormais agent de l'AME et voyage beaucoup.

On étaient dans une pièce prévue à cet effet à l'AME, on s'amusait bien, Yu racontait ses voyage, Ginga ventait ses petites têtes blondes, Madoka l'engueulant de temps en temps, Kenta racontant ses périples scolaires et Tsubasa et moi étions un peu plus en retrait s'amusant du comportement de nos amis. Soudainement Hagane senior entra dans la pièce suivie de la petite Hikaru en tailleur.

\- Ravis de vous revoir les jeune

\- Bonjour Mr Hagane, on répondit tous à la fois.

\- Je suis navré de vous déranger pendant vos retrouvaille mais nous avons besoin d'aide.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe papa ?

\- Un nouveau mégalomaniaque a fait son apparition dans les îles de l'est. Le souverain de nisídes drákon nous a demander de l'aide pour se débarrasser de cet homme.

\- Nisídes drákon, ce n'est pas le royaume où Yu à passer un an de perfectionnement ? Demanda Tsubasa.

\- Si c'est ça, et c'est justement le souverain qui m'a entraîné, il doit être le meilleur éstérant que j'ai jamais rencontré. Désolé Gingy.

\- Si vous acceptez de l'aider vous partirez dès demain pour le royaume des îles.

\- Heu ouais, désolée mais je ne suis pas de la partie. Dis-je en me levant. Je ne me sens pas de repartir à l'aventure de la sorte.

\- Yoyo … tu devrais venir. Essaya Yu. Je te promets que tu ne le regretteras pas.

Si vous me demandez c'est impossible de résister à une demande de Yu. Ce garçon est un diable.

\- Bon ok. Mais si je ne tire rien de ce voyage c'est toi qui vas le regretter.

\- Bien j'informe sa majesté Vasilliás de votre arrivé. Un navire vous attendras au port de la ville.

Ryo repartit laissant les jeunes à leurs affaires.

\- Woohoo on est reparti pour une nouvelle aventure !

Comme prévu le lendemain on se retrouve au port. Évidement Kenta n'est pas avec nous, et Tsubasa non plus ayant du travail à l'AME. On monte dans le navire et on s'apprête pour le voyage. Apparemment on a plus d'une journée de trajet pour arrivé jusqu'à l'île de foliá, journée pendant laquelle on va s'ennuyer comme des rats morts. D'après le capitaine on devrait arriver demain vers 11h. Vivement qu'on en finisse avec ce connard.

* * *

L'arrivée à foliá se fit très calmement, le navire accosta au port et à quai nous attendait une jeune adolescente aux cheveux bouclés grenats tombant élégamment sur ses épaules encadrant son regard vert prairie. Elle était vêtue d'étoffes bleu pastel et bleu roi.

\- Bonjour. Vous devez être le groupe envoyé par l'AME.

\- Oui c'est bien nous. Ginga Hagane enchanté.

\- Licka Flóga, Dame d'honneur à la cours.

\- Ravis de vous revoir Dame Flóga, sourit Yu de toutes ses dents.

\- Sir Tendo ! C'est un plaisir de vous accueillir à nouveau dans notre royaume. Je suis sûre que sa majesté se ravira de votre présence.

\- Et pas que de la mienne croyez moi. Dit-il en me jetant un coup d'oeil.

Evidement je lui répondit par un regard noir qui le fit encore plus sourire … sale peste. Licka me jeta un regard curieux avant que son visage ne se fende en un immense sourire.

\- Mais oui bien sûr ! Par contre le palais est plus au nord de l'île donc nous nous y rendrons en carriole.

Effectivement une carriole nous attendait à la sortie du port encadrée par deux chevaliers ayant revêtu leurs armures d'éstéra. L'un était en armure lourde avec des ailes et une queue mécaniques, un casque cachant complètement son visage ne laissant visible que ses yeux vert et une hache lourde était rengainée dans son dos le tout en noir et rouge foncé. Son cheval avait lui aussi une allure mécanique vêtu d'une armure lourde. L'autre possédait une armure légère noir et blanche avec des ailes de plumes blanches, son casque laissait apparaître ses yeux blanc nacrés semblant aveugles et son visage calme et sérieux, sur ses hanches étaient accrochées deux dagues et une épée légère. Son cheval à lui était blanc vêtu d'une armure légère noire.

\- Ouah ! Je n'ai jamais vu d'armure aussi sophistiquées. S'émerveilla Madoka.

\- Je vous présente Sirs Zay et Yann Flóga les chevaliers personnel du roi. Sa Majesté est un formidable éstérant mais le peuple tien à ce qu'il ai une garde tout de même.

\- C'est la première fois que je vois un royaume ou le peuple protège le roi de bon cœur. Murmurais-je pour moi même.

\- Nous les drákoniens tenons à nos souverains, ils ont toujours étés de juste gouverneur faisant passer leur peuple avant toute choses. Et il n'est pas rare de voire les membres de la famille royal se promener dans les rues parmi les passants. Me répondit Licka me surprenant qu'elle m'ait entendue.

Le trajet en carriole ne fut pas très long, et on arriva bien vite au pied d'un immense palais. La ville en elle même est très rusrique bien que très bien entretenue, ça me faisait penser entre un mélange du moyen âge occidental et l'antiquité grecque, d'ailleurs les habitant étaient vêtus de manière semblable aux grecques antiques. Il n'y avait ni éclairage extérieur, ni voiture, ni goudron au sol et les maisons étaient en pierres lisses. Et pourtant dans les rues de la capitale toutes les personnes semblaient souriantes ou en tout cas heureuses d'habiter ici. Nous avons aussi croisés quelques gardes tous en armure d'éstéra qui eux paressaient sur les nerf comme si ils craignaient que quelque chose n'arrive. C'était vraiment un royaume hors du temps.

Une fois dans le palais une jeune femme aux cheveux blond et rouge tressés nous accueillit vêtue d'une robe noire et grise.

\- Bonjour à tous ! Bienvenu à kardiá, je suis Dame Rowenna Thetós conseillère de sa majesté Vasilliás. Suivez moi jusqu'à vos lieux de repos je viendrais vous chercher pour votre audience avec le roi. Licka ta mère m'a demandée de t'envoyer à elle quand tu auras terminé.

\- Merci Dame Thetós.

L'adolescente fit une révérence à notre guide et repartit par là où on était venu. Nous suivions donc la conseillère de la couronne jusqu'à une immense chambre, ou plutôt une sorte d'appartement, nous entrions dans une immense pièce servant de salon avec des meubles aux allures très confortables, elle même reliée à quatre chambres. Rowenna partit nous laissant nous installer tranquillement, nous informant qu'un employé du palais allait nous monter notre repas d'ici peu. Elle ne revint nous chercher que trois heures plus tard toujours en souriant.

\- Veuillez me suivre s'il vous plaît.

Comme demandé nous la suivions dans les couloirs de pierre du palais, pendant le trajet je regardait les tableaux aux murs semblant compter l'histoire du royaume ou admirait le paysage peu commun par les immenses vitraux.

* * *

La salle du trône était une pièce surdimensionnée traversé par un lourd tapis rouge et or. Plusieurs banc de bois étaient installés en rang dans la pièce destinés à l'usage du peuple. D'ailleurs on pouvait voir quelques habitants assis, attendant sagement leur tour pour parler au roi, discutant à voix basse avec des membres de la cours ou des soldats. Au fond de la pièce posé sur un pied d'éstale un magnifique trône d'or et de rubis composé de plusieurs dragons.

Et là… se tenant dans toute sa majesté sur le trône la dernière personne que j'aurais crut voir. Surtout qu'il était censé être mort .

\- Ryuga !

Putain de merde.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Général** **: Chapitre non corrigé !**


	2. Bienvenu à Kardiá

**Général** **: Bon c'est un chapitre qui ne sert pas à grand chose mais moi il me fait marrer.**  
 **Zayel : Il te faut vraiment un rien pour t'amuser toi.**  
 **Rowen : Tu n'avais pas dis que tu mettrais longtemps à le poster ?**  
 **Général** **: Si mais qu'est-ce tu veux la Grèce m'inspire.  
Zayel : Mouais ...  
** **Général** **: Bonne lecture ^-^**

* * *

 **Chapitre 2 : Bienvenu à Kardiá**

Je n'en crois pas mes yeux c'est bien lui là sur le trône. Même si il a beaucoup changé depuis sa soit disant mort, personne n'a ces yeux dragonnesques et cette mèche sanglante dans une mer d'ivoire. Vous me diriez « mais si il y a Ryuto » la mèche n'est pas du bon côté pour que ce soit lui alors chut. J'étais estomaquée il était encore en vie … mais comment ? Il va me payer ces trois ans à me morfondre alors qu'il était bien vivant ce bâtard ! Bon en même temps on dirait qu'il a quand même bien mangé face à Rago. Par exemple tout le côté gauche de son visage est lourdement cicatrisé et son œil gauche apparaît complètement aveugle … Ok mais ce n'est pas une raison ! Pourquoi ne m'a-t-il pas contacté ? Il avait trois ans pour le faire merde !

Ginga s'avança un peu plus une expression mélangé entre la joie et l'incompréhension.

\- R-Ryuga ! Tu es encore en vie ?!

\- Comme tu peux le voir Ginga.

Il se leva de son trône et descendit les marches le menant jusqu'à nous ce qui nous permis de prendre en compte combien il avait changé. Il était magnifiquement vêtu dans ce qui pouvait sembler à un uniforme de cérémonie militaire noir et or, sa veste était noire décorée d'épaulettes en or et d'aiguillettes, tombant de son côté gauche, par dessous il portait une chemise blanche cravatée en rouge. Son pantalon était du même rouge que sa cravate et rentré dans ses éternelles bottes de combat noires. Ses mains étaient couverte de gants blanc immaculé et sur ses épaules étaient accrochée une magnifique cape d'étoffe blanche. Son diadème à tête de dragon ayant été détruit un nouveau diadème, cette fois entièrement en or, avec une structure beaucoup plus légère que l'ancien couronnait ses cheveux, lui allant désormais à mi-dos, coiffés en une stricte queue de cheval.

\- Félicitation d'ailleurs pour votre victoire contre Rago et Nemesis.

\- Mais … mais comment ?

\- Tu peux constater que Rago m'a mit en sale état, commença-t-il en désignant la partie gauche de son visage, mais ton père m'a retrouvé et m'a ramené parmi mon peuple où j'ai put guérir en toute tranquillité.

\- Donc tu es réellement roi ?

\- En effet mais si vous permettez je ne vous ai pas fait venir pour parler de moi.

Avant qu'il ne puisse se dérober et changer de sujet je l'attrapa par le col et le descendit à ma hauteur … par ce que oui le bâtard est maintenant plus grand que moi de presque une tête.

\- Crois pas t'en tirer comme ça, tu vas devoir t'expliquer.

Il retira doucement ma main de son col et la porta à ses lèvre.

\- Je suis moi aussi heureux de vous revoir Dame Tategami. Me dit-il en posant un baiser sur le dos de ma main.

Arg ! J'y croit pas il a réussi à me faire rougir.

\- J'ai demandé votre aide à Sir Hagane car récemment un homme à la tête d'une organisation appelé la NNN s'est mit en tête de voler la puissance des éstérants de mon royaume et des habitants. Continua-t-il reportant son attention sur tout le groupe sans pour autant me lâcher la main. Nous avons à plusieurs reprise trouvé les habitants de certains villages pétrifiés sans explication.

\- Ouais en fait c'est un peu ce que tu voulais faire avec la Nébuleuse Noire.

On dirait que Madoka ne lui a toujours pas pardonné sa période mégalo.

\- Croyez le ou non Miss Amano mais j'avais des circonstances atténuantse pour cette période de ma vie. Et rien n'est plus important pour moi que le bien être de mon peuple.

\- Et bah dis tu as bien changé, remarqua Ginga.

\- Vous m'avez connu prince je suis maintenant roi, là est tout le changement. Dans les grandes lignes en tout cas. Bref, je disais, j'ai besoin de votre aide pour retrouver et empêcher cet homme de nuire.

\- Moi j'en suis ! S'exclama Yu en sautant sur place.

Nous étions tous étonnés, bon sauf Yu, de voir un mince sourire se dessiner sur les lèvres de Ryuga.

\- J'en suis aussi, dit Ginga en faisant un sourire à son tour.

\- Mouais je suis les deux idiots, répondis-je en râlant.

* * *

Après notre entrevu avec sa majesté Ryuga Vasilliás nous sommes retournés dans nos chambres. Évidement Yu savait déjà qui était le souverain mais ne nous en avait rien dit et apparemment il a formé un lien d'amitié avec son ancien idole. Je me demande si il ne serait pas aussi au courant ma relation passé avec Ryuga … c'est pour ça qu'il a insisté pour que je vienne ce petit diable. Nous n'avons évidemment pas put revoir Ryuga de la journée si ce n'est au détour d'un couloir alors qu'il était entouré de sa conseillère et visiblement de plusieurs autres personnes de la cours. Il m'impressionne, la personne qu'il est devenue est complètement différente de celle qu'on a connue et il n'en est que plus admirable. En revanche nous n'avons pas passer notre après-midi à rien faire Licka nous a été envoyée pour nous en apprendre plus sur les coutumes et la culture drákonienne, autant dire que je n'ai jamais été autant intéressée à l'apprentissage d'une culture.

Le soir venu Dame Thetós vint nous voir.

\- Bonsoir, bonsoir. Je suis venue vous informer que les habitants de la ville font une fête ce soir pour votre arrivée si vous désirez y assister demandez à Licka de vous y emmener. Sinon quelqu'un viendra vous apporter un repas ce soir. Amusez-vous bien.

Et elle repartit toujours avec un grand sourire. Je ne peux m'empêcher de penser que cette femme doit avoir mal aux joues à force de sourire constamment.

\- Si vous voulez y aller il va falloir vous habiller dans la tendance local. Même sa majesté n'y manque pas. Nous informa Licka.

\- Je veux y aller, Annonçai-je surprenant mes amis.

\- Je viens aussi, s'exclama Yu.

Les deux autres ne tardèrent pas à nous suivre dans notre décision. Licka se réjouie de notre réponse et s'empressa de nous habiller. C'est ainsi que je me retrouvai affublée d'une robe blanche neige drapée d'un tissus vert sapin ceinturé du même noir qui bordait la robe. À mes pieds étaient lacées des sandales spartiates vertes et des bracelets en or décoraient mes poignets. Licka s'était amusée à me lisser les cheveux et me les orner d'une couronne de laurier en or. Madoka était habillée de manière similaire mais avec du jaune à la place du vert. Yu était habillé d'une toge drapée blanche bordée et ceinturée de bleu ciel avec des sandales et des bracelets noires et Ginga était presque identique mais en bleu pervenche bordé et ceinturé de rouge.

Une fois tous prêt Licka nous conduisit sur la place principale de Kardiá où un immense feu brûlait autour duquel les habitant dansaient le syrtaki sur la musique d'un groupe d'habitant jouant sur une petite estrade. Un banquet réapprovisionné par les employés du palais et par les habitants eux même attira de suite l'oeil de Ginga. Yu alla rejoindre deux jumeaux, tout deux habillés des même toge en noir bordée et ceinturé de rouge pour celui aux yeux vert, et de blanc pour celui aux yeux nacrés, jouant à une sorte de backgammon apparemment appelé le tavli. Madoka resta timidement au milieu de la foule alors que Licka rejoignit une femme que je devine être sa mère. Quand à moi mon regard était attiré par toutes ces personnes dansant d'une manière très peu commune au Japon, aux milieu des danseur et danseuse je remarquait Ryuga se donnant à cœur joie faisant la fête avec ses sujets. Jamais je n'aurais imaginer le voir dans une telle situation. Et comme Licka nous l'avait dit il avait laissé ses habits royaux aux placard et était vêtu de la même toge que tout les hommes en noir et or gardant tout de même son diadème décorant sa chevelure cette fois ci libre de tout mouvement. Quand il me remarqua il quitta la ronde de danseur gracieusement et vint me rejoindre. J'étais toujours énervée contre lui évidement je devait paraître comme tel alors j'essayai le visage le plus en colère que je pouvais dans ces circonstances.

\- J'imagine que tu t'attends à des explications. Commença-t-il.

\- Évidement que j'en attends tu crois quoi ! Je t'ai crus mort pendant ces trois ans !

\- Et j'en suis navré. Mais quand je suis revenu au pays mon père venait de mourir suivant ma mère. Je devait reprendre son flambeau et un roi ne laisse pas son pays comme ça. Quand Yu est venu pour se perfectionner à mes côté je lui ai demandé de tes nouvelles … il m'a dit que tu avais quitté le Japon et je n'avais aucun autre moyen de te contacter ni de te retrouver.

\- Si je comprends bien c'est à moi de m'excuser …

\- Tu n'as pas à t'excuser tu avais tes raisons de quitter le Japon.

\- Du coup on en est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'on fait ?

\- Tout dépend de toi. Si tu veux reprendre comme avant ce serait avec joie si non j'accepterais ton choix.

\- J'en n'en sais rien ça serait trop bizarre de tout reprendre comme si rien ne c'était passé …

\- Laisses moi alors te faire découvrir la personne que je suis aujourd'hui .

Je hochais timidement la tête. Ce serais avec joie que j'apprendrais à connaître le nouveau Ryuga.

\- En attendant amuses toi et profites de cette merveilleuse nuit.

Il me prit par la main et me guida jusqu'au cercle de danseur. Au début j'étais perdue dans cette enchaînement de mouvements inconnus mais bien vite je suivit les autres Dames dans la danse. Ce n'était pas parfait mais qu'est-ce que je m'y suis amusée. La nourriture était excellente, le feu magnifique et les gens accueillant pour une fois l'ambiance qui régnait me donner envie de sourire plus que de râler.

* * *

La soirée avait été magnifique et nous sommes tous repartis dans nos chambres des étoiles plein la tête. Le lendemain quand je me suis réveillée le déjeuné était déjà présent Madoka et Yu en train de manger. Après avoir tiré Ginga du lit et qu'il ai finit de remplir le trou noir qui lui sert d'estomac nous rejoignons la salle du trône. Comme la veille les portes étaient grandes ouvertes mais personne à l'intérieur. Seul Rowenna nous y attendait, habillée cette fois en kimono de combat semblable aux ninjas avec un katana attaché dans le dos et des dagues à la ceintures, le turban qui lui servait de capuche et de masque était rabaissé découvrant ses cheveux. Je remarquait que sa tête était ornée d'une paire d'oreilles de loup noire et bien caché parmi le noir de son uniforme une queue de loup. Donc voici la forme d'éstéra de la conseillère à la couronne.

\- Sa majesté vous attend pour partir.

Pardon ? Partir où ?

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Général** **: Chapitre non corrigé !**


	3. La NNN

**Général : Bonjour à tous !  
Zayel : Zalut !  
Général : Je vous annonce un chapitre très narratif.  
Zayel : Meh au moins y'a un chapitre.  
Général : Chut ! Il y aura des scènes de combats mais je ne suis pas douée pour ça alors elles seront très résumées et aucunement détaillées.  
Rowen : Tu te répète la vieille.  
Général : Maieuh ! Je ne suis pas vieille !  
Zayel et Rowen : BONNE LECTURE !**

* * *

 **Chapitre 3 : La NNN**

C'est vrai que nous n'étions pas là pour nous amuser mais tout de même on pourrait peut être nous prévenir qu'il se passait quelque chose aujourd'hui. Sans vraiment avoir le choix nous suivions Rowenna jusqu'aux écuries de la ville. Là bas, nous attendait Ryuga vêtue d'une chemise blanche par dessous un lourd manteau en cuir et un pantalon ressemblant fortement à son ancien. Le col rabaissé et les manches relevées je remarquais qu'il avait énormément de cicatrices à peines guéries sur ses bras et une particulièrement large sur son cou alors que son œil aveugle avait été couvert d'un cache-œil noir. Il parlait à Zay et Yann qui se tenaient droit et au garde-à-vous devant lui.

\- Vous voilà enfin, nous saluât-il en nous apercevant.

\- Tu peux nous expliquer où on va ? Demandai-je curieuse.

\- Très tôt ce matin nous avons reçu un message d'un village de campagne qui aurai été attaqué par la NNN. Nous nous y rendons pour récolter des indices et nous aider à trouver où ils sont. Je compte sur Zay et Yann pour protéger la ville pendant que je ne suis pas là.

Un garçon d'étable arriva vers Ryuga avec trois chevaux.

\- Je suis désolé votre majesté, il ne nous reste plus que deux chevaux en plus de Gianfar.

\- Hmm il faut dire que les voyages sont fréquent dans cette période de l'année. Ne t'en fait pas nous nous débrouillerons avec ce que nous avons. Envoie une lettre à Nyrith au palais pour le paiement.

\- Merci votre majesté.

\- C'est moi qui te remercie mon garçon.

Le garçon d'étable repartit travailler avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. C'est incroyable presque tout les éstérants du monde ont peur ou détestent Ryuga mais ici il semble n'apporter que des bonnes choses. Certes il est leur roi mais beaucoup de roi était détesté de leur sujets. Je crois que j'apprécie de plus en plus le nouveau Ryuga.

\- Bon nous n'avons que trois chevaux nous monterons donc par deux sur chacun.

Et bien sûr je me retrouvait derrière lui sur Gianfar, son magnifique cheval noir moucheté de blanc. Madoka était derrière Ginga sur Comète un cheval complètement blanc avec une tache grise presque bleue sur le front et Yu était derrière Rowena sur un cheval complètement noir aux yeux étrangement rouges, d'après Ryuga c'est parfaitement normal c'est une race ne vivant que sur nisídes drákon.

Je dois dire que voyager à cheval est beaucoup plus agréable que ce que je pensais. Au début nous avons prit notre temps pour voyager laissant les chevaux aller à leur rythme mais plus le jour avançait plus Ryuga insistait pour qu'on se dépêche. Donc on a fini par arriver à Louloudí en milieu d'après midi.

* * *

Je n'en croit pas mes yeux Louloudí à beau être un charmant petit village de campagne avec des fermes et des champs les seuls êtres encore animés sont les animaux. Tout les humains étaient pétrifiés, certains étaient parfaitement naturel n'ayant pas eut le temps de réagir d'autre essayant de fuir, les éstérants gardant le village transformés en pierre tous essayant de protéger leur bien aimé village et ses habitants. On attacha les chevaux dans l'écurie à l'extérieur du village et commencèrent à marcher parmi les statuts d'êtres humains.

\- Qu'est-ce qu'on cherche au juste ? Demanda Ginga.

\- Tout et n'importe quoi … quoi qui puisse nous aider. Il faut retrouver leur trace.

Ryuga commençait à s'énerver ou si non à être frustré. En même temps son royaume se fait pétrifier petit à petit et il ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ça.

On passa plusieurs dizaines de minutes à chercher, on avait finit par se séparer pour couvrir plus de terrain, ce qui à la base semblait comme une bonne idée jusqu'à ce qu'on tombe dans une embuscade alors qu'on se rassemblait à l'extérieur du village. Je n'avais vraiment pas vu le coup venir d'une seconde à l'autre nous étions entourés de trois individus tous vêtus d'armure d'éstéra. Le premier était une première vêtu d'une armure légère blanche et bleu avec de magnifiques ailes blanches mécaniques, les symboles gravés sur sa poitrine l'identifiait comme une éstérante de type Variares. Les Variares sont les éstérants les plus compliqués à combattre à cause des changement constant de leur armure et habilité. La jeune femme en elle même avait les cheveux blond et un visage fin, charmant si on retirait ce sourire narquois et cet éclat de sadisme dans ses yeux marrons. À côté d'elle une autre jeune fille aux cheveux gris et aux yeux bleus ayant l'air complètement blasé ou juste dénuée d'émotion. Elle portait une toge blanche agrémentée d'accessoires et de branches d'argents. Sur sa tête était perché une couronne de laurier en argent et dans sa main un long bâton de bouleau couvert de feuilles argentée, sans aucun doute elle était une éstérante de type Flame. Je n'arrivait pas bien à distinguer si la dernière personne était un garçon ou une fille, j'aurais tendance à dire garçon vu l'absence totale de poitrine mais je peux me tromper. Ses très/trop long cheveux bleus ciel étaient attachés en une queue de cheval et ses yeux gris montrait son impatience de passer à l'action. Il était couvert d'une armure lourde de guerrier avec un bouclier accroché à son gantelet gauche et un glaive à la ceinture. L'armure lourde étant une particularité des éstérants de type Rock.

* * *

On ne perdit pas un instant et se changeait tous dans nos armures d'éstéra. Ginga et Cosmic Pegasus avec l'armure du chevalier de pégase et de magnifiques ailes, Yu et Flame Libra en toge de la justice avec un bâton orné d'une balance en or, Rowenna et Poison Wolf en kimono noir avec des oreilles et une queue de loup et moi et Fang Leone avec l'armure légère du guerrier des vents avec une tête de lion comme casque et une lance. Une seule personne n'avait pas fait appel à son esprit, il regardait fixement là où venait un homme qu'il ne connaissait que trop bien (je sais pas vraiment si c'est français mais faites avec) : Doji.

L'homme avait encore changé depuis sa deuxième disparition. Ses cheveux étaient toujours dans cette coupe étrange grise et blanche mais il n'avait plus qu'un œil, miroitant étrangement Ryuga, et il n'était plus habillé dans ses affreux habits. À la place il arborait une une armure lourde vert marécage et noir, dégageant une aura sombre, avec cinq excroissances dans le dos semblables à des têtes de serpents. À ses côtés deux épées à la lame noire, sûrement des armes maudites.

\- Alors petit prince tu admires Dark Hydra. Se moqua l'homme.

\- Doji … Tu es encore venu me prendre ce que j'ai le plus chère ?!

Je sentais une aura de puissance émaner de Ryuga comme je n'en avait jamais ressentit avant. Pas même pendant l'Ultime Bataille ou le combat contre Rago.

\- Comment ça encore ? S'interrogea Doji faussement innocent. Je n'ai rien fait la première fois.

\- Parce que me dérober ma mémoire et ma personne c'est rien pour toi !

\- Inutile de t'énerver je n'ai fait que quelques suggestions que tu as délibérément suivit.

\- Et moi je vais te suggérer de quitter mon royaume au plus vite avant que je m'en occupe moi même.

Je n'aurait jamais pensé que l'esprit de Ryuga puisse encore évoluer après L-Drago Destroy. Et pourtant c'était le cas.

\- Viens à moi L-Drago Rastaban !

Dans une vive lumière le corps de Ryuga se couvrit de plusieurs couches d'or jusqu'à former une magnifiques armure ayant des pattes de dragon à la place des pieds et des ailes de dragon en or, le tout agrémenté de rouge et de orange. Chaque doigt de ses gantelet était terminé par une griffe et son visage était entièrement couvert d'un masque d'or sans visage, seulement avec deux rubis à la place des yeux. Je ne vis aucune arme sur lui, il avait juste un bâton d'or pas plus grand que son avant bras dans chaque mains. Pendant un instant je vis de la surprise sur les visages de tout nos ennemis alors que Ginga avait carrément des étoiles dans les yeux et Madoka était sur le cul ... littéralement.

* * *

Évidemment on est pas resté à se regarder dans le blanc des yeux. Ginga se retrouva à combattre Trinity et Variares Cyngus. Yu gardait un œil un peu sur tout le monde tout en empêchant Melody et Flame Virgo de soigner ses compagnon ou d'aspirer notre énergie mécanique. Rowenna avait engagée le combat contre Galadriel et Rock Orion et moi … Je me retrouvais contre Ryuga. Pourquoi ? À la base il était contre Doji avec moi comme soutiens mais dans un moment d'inattention Doji réussit à incrusté dans l'armure de L-Drago une pierre violette à l'aura terrifiante. Cette pierre était ce qu'il restait de la force obscure qui animait autrefois l'empereur dragon. Et avec ça Doji à réussi à prendre le contrôle de l'esprit de Ryuga. J'ai faillit le battre une fois et je peux recommencer sauf que cette fois j'ai une force en plus avec moi. J'avoue que L-Drago Rastaban est beaucoup plus puissante que Lightning L-Drago et cette saloperie de dragon m'a mit plusieurs coups qui m'auraient mise à terre dans d'autre circonstance mais je ne peux pas abandonner Ryuga aux griffes ni de Doji ni de la force obscure. Alors que j'allais atteindre Ryuga avec mes poings, oui faut pas exagérer je n'allais pas utiliser ma lance contre lui, je remarquais que ses simples bâtons d'or sont en faites des armes mutables, qui se changes en n'importes quelle arme selon l'envie de leur propriétaires, et que je venait de me prendre une dague dans l'abdomen. La blessure est trop profonde pour que je continue de me battre, je sens déjà mes forces m'abandonner en même temps que mon sang s'écoule. J'entends au loin Ginga et Madoka crier mon nom. Je regarde Ryuga dans les yeux, enfin dans les yeux de son masque, et avec mes dernières forces je retire la pierre incrustée dans son front et la puissance de Leone la brise sous les cris effarés de Doji.

Je me retrouve au sol dans les bras de Ryuga se dernier vient de reprendre contrôle de son esprit et découvre ce qu'il a fait. Il lâche son arme la main tremblante et fait tomber son masque. Ses yeux d'or sont écarquillés et je découvre que son œil aveugle ne peut pleurer.

\- K-Kyoya …

\- Ce n'est pas … de ta faute … Doji est le fautif …

\- Je suis désolé … j'aurais dû le voir venir … j'ai déjà contrôlé la force obscure … j'aurais dû savoir le faire une dernière fois …

\- Tu as beau être roi … tu n'es pas devin … ni responsable … je t'aime Ryuga …

Avec mes dernières paroles je sentie mes forces m'abandonner pour de bon. Mes yeux se ferment et j'entends Ryuga pleurer mon nom, je sentie ses lèvres se poser sur les miennes avant que mon esprit perde toutes prises sur la conscience.

 **TBC**

* * *

 **Général : Important ! Le prochain chapitre serra narrer de manière un peu différente bien que toujours du point de vue de Kyoya. ça serra surement bizarre mais j'ai pas trop le choix (enfin si mais ... merde je fais ce que je veux d'abord :p)  
Zayel : Ah et : Chapitre non corrigé !**


End file.
